Desire
by panty-belle
Summary: As an incorrigible thief, Nami has no problem getting into trouble. It's getting out that's tricky, especially when she finds herself deep in enemy territory, caught between her many desires. Demon!AU (Updated 23/4)


**An exercise in pushing my limits (longest one-shot ever!), and learn how to plot better and stuff. Totally morphed into my burning passion for Demon!AUs and Lawna. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought! **

* * *

**DESIRE  
**

"Name and ID."

The bouncer held out his arm and stopped Nami in her tracks with his clipboard. The redhead glanced at the guest list that was so rudely blocking her way and picked a name at random.

"Uma Thompson." She flashed the bouncer a radiant smile, sending out a tendril of magic.

The bouncer fumbled with his clipboard, looking much less composed as a red flush started to creep up his face. "U-uh. ID?"

Nami pouted, laying on the charm, and the unfortunate man started to sweat.

"I forgot it," she sighed. "I can still go in, can't I?"

Nami blew him a kiss laced with lust, and the bouncer smile dreamily before waving her through. She sashayed in, pleased with her victory. Being able to gatecrash any party she wanted was just one of the benefits of being a succubus.

Nami mingled effortlessly into the massive charity ball, plucking a glass of champagne from a waiter as she moved. She took a few minutes just to savour the atmosphere, enjoying the gentle swish of gauzy fabric around her legs as she swanned through the glittering ballroom. Swells of music and humming chatter lifted her spirits as every hue of the rainbow sparkled around her. Twirling ladies in dresses like a peacock's plumage shone in her eyes, and sharp tuxedos made her mouth water at the wealth they exuded. Nami blended in perfectly with the crowd of wealthy patrons, only the long slit in her red dress hinting at her true intentions. But that was her talent after all. Remaining unseen; being just a face in the crowd. Up until it was time to turn on the charm, of course. Then people wondered how they ever could have missed her. Doe eyes turned up to admire the architecture, the graceful sweep of the ceiling. Nami was always able to appreciate things that had cost a lot of money. The succubus took another long look at the crowd, and her heart leapt into her throat.

He was here.

Pulse thundering in her ears, Nami ducked behind a marble pillar. The dark blot on the fairy-tale scene made her breath come short and her heart flutter. Her eyes darted from side to side, not sure whether to make a break for the exit.

"Nami-ya." She bit back a whimper as a voice like velvet murmured in her ear. "What a… pleasant surprise."

She swallowed thickly. "Law."

The redhead didn't let a shred of her nerves into her voice as she turned and glared at him. If a demon smelt fear they would eat you alive. And Law was every inch the demon. He hadn't changed at all. Nami gave him a cool look. Gold piercings still glinted in his ears, emphasising the strange amber of his eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo, but she could well remember the inky swirls of tattoos that caressed every rippling muscle. Looking at him, Nami felt like it had been days, rather than decades, since he'd swaggered into the straw-hat encampment. At the time Nami had thought that Luffy was a total maniac for being so thrilled at the idea of forming an alliance with this stranger, she knew from experience that most demons couldn't be trusted. And it didn't help that, all through his maniac adventures with her boss, he kept… looking at her. Nami had stayed as far away from him as she could. His piercing eyes and sardonic grin had started a flutter in her belly that she'd thought was long dead and she knew her body couldn't be trusted around him. Trafalgar Law played on every girl's darkest bad boy fantasy, and Nami hated that she wasn't immune to his charm.

Law bore her inspection calmly, using the time to study her in turn. The air around him thrummed with him power, and already Nami felt her skin start to tingle deliciously. How infuriating. But his eyes were warm as he looked at her.

"You look well."

She tossed her hair, still cross at being caught. "Of course I do."

His sly smile didn't falter, but his eyes cooled at her answer. With something approaching a sneer, Law lounged against the pillar she had so fruitlessly tried to hide behind.

"Doflamingo didn't inform me that he had granted any guests lately," he said.

His stance was lazy, as if he wasn't fully aware that Nami had no right to be here.

The succubus was kicking herself for not thinking that Doflamingo would have eyes here. After all, it was the biggest party of the year, and the man who had bloodily conquered San Francisco wouldn't leave such a jewel unguarded. And who better than his favourite general? Nami glowered at the incubus, who was still giving her the smuggest look she'd ever seen.

"I don't have permission," she mumbled and his lips twitched at her expression.

Nami's mind raced as she considered her options. Normally she would try to bluff her way out, but you didn't fuck around with Doflamingo. And Law owed a few favours.

A grin cracked his handsome face and he leaned closer. "Hmm? Didn't quite catch that Nami-ya."

A wave of his power swept through her at his closeness and Nami's stomach clenched.

"Stop that!" She hissed. "You know I didn't get guesting rights!"

Law chuckled at her venom but respectfully backed off, golden eyes raking her body in a way that sent a rush of heat between her thighs. "I might not tell… For a price."

Nami knew exactly where his thoughts were heading, and was determined to nip it in the bud.

"Luffy's favour! Considered it repaid." Favours were hard currency in the demon world, and Law owed her boss a big one.

The demon paused, clearly torn between paying off such a large debt, and tormenting her a little more. Nami couldn't help but give him a taste of his own medicine. Stepping in close to him she pressed her breast invitingly up against him, breathing out a puff of lust as she sighed unhappily.

"I'm so scared of Doflamingo," she whispered, touching his chest lightly, and subtly trailing desire over his body. Her big, brown eyes sparkled with tears. "Please don't turn me in."

The redhead grinned when she saw his pupils dilate under her touch. Suddenly he was too close, growling in her ear. "Keep that up and you won't be walking out of here, Nami-ya."

Straightening, Law gave her a carefully neutral look, clearly a little disappointed that he didn't have more leverage over her.

"Consider the debt squared." His eyes trailed suggestively over Nami's body. "If you want to repay my kindness, you know where to find me."  
Then he faded into the crowd, leaving her surrounded by colour again.

Nami shivered, trying to put the encounter out of her mind. They were the same breed, but Law's power was in another realm. Nami could seduce the strongest man with coy looks and light touches. Law was different. He walked into the room and knees went weak. Nami had been lucky that he'd been too busy to really act on his obvious interest when he'd met up with Luffy a few years ago. It was hard to stick to her 'no-demons' rule when there were people around that looked like that. With a shake of her head, the little seductress ran through some of her darker memories. Even the thought of _that_ man's booming laugh was enough to turn her off. Nami returned to the task at hand. She smiled when the crowd went silent, as if on cue. It was the biggest event of the year. Of course the richest man in California was going to be there. The doors boomed open, and he walked into the room with the cocksure swagger of the truly wealthy. Nami heart pounded with a different kind of lust.

Her thoughts screeched to a halt.

_A wife?!_

She wanted to wail at the sight of an elegant woman hanging off Sebastian O'Shea's arm. There was no mistaking the tastefully understated gold bands on their fingers. Nami's mind raced as she scrambled to recalculate. How was she supposed to rob this guy blind with a jealous lover hovering over her shoulder?! Her heart broke at the sight of the pair heading into a 'couples only' party. Now she needed a ticket in, and a way to get that wife out of the picture for a couple of hours. Her eyes landed on Law. He was still watching her from across the room. Nami scowled viciously at him, and his golden eyes glinted with amusement at her obvious distress. Her breath caught when he winked. Suddenly, Nami knew exactly how to distract that damnable wife.

He was less enthusiastic.

"Why should I help you? Remind me." Law studied the tattoos of his hand with a bored expression.

"I'd owe you a favour," Nami wheedled.  
A snort was her response. "You're a dishonourable witch. You'll talk, and talk until you convince yourself you don't owe me a thing."

Nami's jaw dropped and he chuckled. "Zoro-ya was very enlightening."

"Why did you ask my friends about me!" Nami shrieked.

The look in his hooded eyes became smouldering. "Because I wanted to fuck you."

Nami scowled at him, ignoring the rush heat between her legs. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

Law looked calculating. "A kiss."

That was tricky. Nami pursed her lips as she thought. She knew how quickly kisses could spiral out of control with her kind. She had made sure she was well fed before even showing up here, just so she wouldn't end up with more than the billionaire's money. When one's magic revolved around desire, it turned on you so easily. And Law was powerful.

Treasure glittered in her mind.

"Two minutes, and hands only on the back."

Law examined her thoughtfully, scratching his goatee idly. "Five minutes. Anywhere above the waist goes."

The redhead snarled. Law glanced at the wealthy couple, just visible in their section of the party, and chuckled. "I wouldn't take too long deciding, Nami-ya. They're looking pretty cosy."

"No tongues!" Nami snapped.

"Yes tongues," Law said, without missing a beat.

Nami knew it wasn't really going to get any better than that.

"Fine!" She bit out. "_After _I get his bank details."

Law's smile was devastating as he held out his arm like an old-fashioned gentleman. Nami kept up her annoyed pout, but inside she gloated. The wife didn't stand a chance. The mortals in the crowd seemed to agree with her. As the couple drifted towards the VIP section the sea of people parted around them, drawing dazed looks and whispered comments. Part of Nami crowed at the attention, and the other part trembled at the thought of drawing such focus on herself where Doflamingo might hear of it. Nami tossed her hair, and wove a complex cloak of magic around her shoulders. People would remember Law. They would find it harder to picture his date. Nami glanced up at him, even as he glanced down with something approaching admiration.

_People would probably only remember him anyway, _she thought, slightly dazed by the look in his eyes.

Trafalgar Law certainly was a striking figure. His height, and the hard lines of his body were enough to draw eyes, and his handsome features and wicked smile kept them there. Even things that should be flaws, the dark circles under his eyes, and his weird goatee, only emphasised burning, amber eyes and the strong line of his jaw.

"Why are you staring at me, Nami-ya?" His smooth voice sent goosebumps down her spine.

She tossed her head like a princess having a temper tantrum, though a slight flush bloomed in her cheeks. "Making sure you look up to scratch."

His chest rumbled with amusement, but he let the comment slide. Even Nami found the joke a little funny when her irritation passed. They were succubus and incubi. They'd look good in rags.

The pair strolled past security into the couple's party, heading straight for the champagne bar.

Nami cast an expert eye over their targets, before turning and grabbing two delicate glasses of champagne. "Catch her eye and get some ground work in. I get the impression she's sharper than Richie Rich."

Law gave her a dour look. "What's the magic word?"

Nami scowled and there was a pained silence as her greed and her pride battled for dominance. "…Please."

It was barely audible over the chatter of the crowd but the demon look pleased, and hummed vaguely in response. After a moment Nami saw him catch the wife's eye and give her a sly wink, putting a jolt of power into it. Nami smothered a giggle when the woman went crimson. Law smiled like a tiger.

"You're going to fry the poor thing's brain! You should be ashamed of yourself," Nami laughed.

Law turned the full force of that smile on her, and Nami faltered.

"So should you," he rumbled. "Showing up in that dress. The bastard doesn't stand a chance."

Nami easily slid into the business of looking like a couple sharing some flirtatious banter; it was second nature after all. She giggled playful at his comment, her body going through the motions of a loving partner. Law went along with it, smoothly becoming the handsome boyfriend with a wandering eye. He was a flawless actor; Nami just wished the possessive hand on the small of her back was less arousing.

He bent to whisper in her ear, "The poor sucker is eyeing you up already."

Nami turned, pretending to watch the musicians in the corner and Sebastian smiled at her the way rich men often do. Nami felt her confidence soar as the night finally started to go smoothly. This may be easier than she thought.

The pair of demons wandered casually through the crowd. They looked for all the world like a couple enjoying the sights and sounds of the party. But their targets were in sight at all times. They circled closer and closer, each occasionally making eyes at their prey. Law was powerful enough that the poor Mrs O'Shea was half in love before they even got to the table. The way her eyes were heavy lidded with desire as she took in Law's long, lean form was enough to make Nami hate her irrationally. The succubus decided to ignore her. She had enough on her plate anyway, if the look Mr. Billionaire was giving her was any indication. She hadn't been close enough to trap him before, her skill lying in subtlety rather than brute strength, but as they made polite introductions she put a snare of desire in her palms. When they shook hands Nami was pleased to see his eyes dilate and his smile falter a little.

The demons sat at the table, working their charm in perfect harmony. Nami had never been on a hunt with someone whose style was so perfectly in sync with her own. She understood his tactics from the tilt of his head, knew his plans from the curve of his smile. The fact that Law never got in her way, told her that he could do the same. Sometimes he touched her. Nami felt the familiar burn of panic from being so close to another demon, but the shiver that ran up her spine when their fingers brushed washed it away. Without a word to each other the pair managed to separate their prey from the relative safety of their partner. Nami immediately turned her attention to the billionaire. A spindly thread of magic still joined them and she focused on strengthening it. She mirrored his desires exactly, laughing when he made a joke and acting coy and shy when he wanted to feel powerful. With every smile and casual touch Nami tightened her hold over him, until his eyes were dazed and out of focus. Glancing over to see how her companion was doing, she felt a pang of irritation when she saw Law rubbing slow circles on the crook of the wife's arm. Law's eyes were smouldering as he entranced this mortal woman, and Nami felt a vein throb in her forehead. Law noticed the attention and gave her a puzzled look. He studied her for a moment, brow furrowed slightly. Then it was like a light bulb went off. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly. Nami turned her head away and tried desperately to ignore him, holding onto her annoyance like armour. It was hard with that gaze burning a hole in the side of her head.

Her target's eyes were starting to look a little clearer, and he was looking slowly between her and Law. Nami hurriedly worked to strengthen her net again, gazing deep into his eyes and kissing the tips of his fingers. The man's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sight of her plush lips parting around his finger. With a mischievous smile Nami gave his thumb a gentle nip, and knew she'd won the battle when he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. But he wasn't a stupid man, and Nami could tell if she overplayed her hand he would snap out of his daze faster than she could reel him back in. So Nami bided her time like a patient hunter, and as the minutes turned to hours she watched him intensely. She tracked every flick of his dazed eyes, the beads of sweat that trickled down his brow, and the tightness in his expensive trousers, waiting for a sign that he was ready to crack.

The clock struck twelve before Nami felt comfortable enough to make her move. She studied her prey with the focus of a cat watching a baby bird flutter to the ground, deciding the best approach. The billionaire's head lolled slightly as he stared at her ample cleavage. Nami dazzled him a little more with a perfect, even smile as she tested the magic that snared her victim. What had started with a cobweb touch was a net as strong as steel now, the succubus having tended the link all evening. Her meal ticket smiled sloppily back at her with all the intelligence of the heavily concussed. It was time to make her move. The redhead subtly elbowed Law in the side. He grunted, but obediently dialled up the charm with his own mark. The demon's very compliance set alarm bells ringing in Nami's head and she shot him a suspicious look. She nearly bit her tongue when she saw the heat his expression. Law's eyes were bright with anticipation, and she suddenly remembered why he was so eager to finish this little game. The thrill of the chase, and the surprising enjoyment of having a partner in crime, had pushed the thought of payment out of her mind. Now that she was close to having to fulfil her end of the bargain she felt her heart start to pound, and cold sweat bead on the back of her neck.

Shivering with dread and anticipation, Nami returned her attention to her hapless victim. The temptress trailed her fingers down his chest, ignoring the quiet snarl from beside her.

"Ah, Sebastian," she purred. "I want to stay beside you for the rest of the night."

Her billionaire turned crimson and smiled bashfully. Nami jumped when Law's strong fingers gripped her thigh under the table. She stole a look at his face. The demon's expression was dark as he watched her seduction of another man.

Nami's heart fluttered at the sight, but she continued to touch her target lightly, each finger spiked with desire.

"I don't have any money left for drinks though…" She pouted.

Sebastian swallowed thickly. "M'card."

He fumbled with his thick wallet for a moment before clumsily handing Nami the little plastic ticket to paradise.

She kissed him softly, stifling a gasp when Law's fingers caressed dangerously high. His fingers slipped under the slit in her dress, hot and dangerous against her bare skin.

"What's the code, darling?" She could have killed herself for how breathy her voice sounded. Nami could _feel _Law's smugness. It seemed to work in her favour though. Her target let out an aroused little grunt, his pupils so dilated that only a sliver of blue iris could be seen.

"3579."

Nami nearly rolled her eyes. How original. But it wasn't the time to lose focus, even as Law delicately ghosted a finger over her panties.

A few minutes rolled by as Nami returned to mindless chatter and a steady stream of magic She had to go slowly, and carefully. Too strong a touch would wake her prey up as easily as too weak. It was hard to focus on the conversation though, since Law's caresses had left her soaking, and trembling with desire. It was even worse when she returned to grilling her hapless victim with feather light touches and sly kisses. Every detail she managed to extract was followed by strong fingers curling against her in the most delicious way. The redhead couldn't understand why she didn't stop him, didn't push him away. She knew Law wouldn't force her, but all she could do was sit there as heat coiled tighter and tighter in her belly. She tried to keep her face blank but she couldn't stop little whimpers falling from her lips as he finally pushed her underwear aside and slipped a finger into her.

She vaguely heard: "I've emailed you all the bank details, my love."

Nami's vision blurred as she came. Hard. She could hear Law panting for air beside her as her body quaked with pleasure. His eyes were glowing like a cat's at night as he watched her cum with a greedy intensity. He looked like he wanted to push her down and fuck her right here in front of everyone.

She had to get out of here. _Now._

"I'mgoingtothebathroom." The redhead got up and ran before anyone could stop her, legs still wobbly. Nami headed straight to the ladies' room knowing she had a few precious minutes to play with before Law came after her. Erections were difficult to hide when you were wearing a tuxedo.

Nami stumbled into the marble bathroom, thankfully empty. Her heart pounded so hard it was almost painful and the succubus wasted valuable seconds splashing her face with water. She scolded herself, angry that she let things go so far. She should have _known _that she wouldn't be able to play him. Nami gave a strangled shriek. She'd met Law _before_ for crying out loud! She knew well how intoxicating he was. The redhead stubbornly repressed the thought that, deep down, she had wanted to crumble. She headed towards the window and put her shoulder to it until the ancient thing shuddered open. The cool night air helped to calm her. With the grace of long practise, Nami swung out onto the balcony and shimmied down a water pipe. She was able to breathe easier outside. Now she just had to get out of San Francisco before Law found her. She checked that Sebastian's credit card was safely tucked in her clutch, then Nami trotted away. She moved quickly and silently, heading towards a bus depot. People would look towards the taxis for her, and Nami had no problems roughing it for a night if it meant escape.

She was nearly there when the silver glint of an ATM caught her eye. Nami slowed to a halt as she felt the siren's call of cold, hard cash. She stared at the contraption for a long time. She could feel time slipping away from her, but there was something about money she just couldn't resist. Her thoughts whirled as she carefully studied the surrounding area. Nothing jumped out at her as a threat. The ATM was built into the side of a tacky hotel, and Nami was pleased to see how run down it was. No CCTV around here anyway. She stared at the damn thing with palatable lust. How mad could Law really be? The redhead took a tentative step forward. He probably didn't even really care that much. Before Nami know what had happened she was standing before the ATM running slender fingers over the keypad. He probably wasted no time picking up another girl at the party who'd be more than happy to fall prey to his charm. Nami frowned at the thought of Law fucking some nameless girl as soon as she left. What a bastard. The succubus took another long, slow look around her, studying every shadow. It would do her no harm to remember that there were things out here that meant her more harm than Law ever would. Seeing nothing, Nami's greed started to slowly outweigh her fear of being caught in the middle of enemy turf. And her ridiculously greater fear that Law would find her first. She sighed and pulled out her stolen card, hearts in her eyes as she stared greedily at the black AMEX. Well there was only one thing that would comfort her in this time of fear and uncertainty.

Nami's spine tingled, and she couldn't help the grin on her face as she tapped in her hard-won pin. Lips pursed she calculated odds, and numbers, and the chance of being traced.

"You're too predictable, Nami-ya."

Nami shrieked when a pair of tattooed hands appeared out of the darkness to box her in. The ATM that had held such promise was now keeping her trapped against the hard planes of Law's body.

"I'm _so _pleased to see you got what you needed out of our little arrangement." Law's voice was dark with promise and Nami panted at the feeling of his thick erection pressing up against her.

She laughed breathlessly. "L-Law. I was just coming back for you."

"Liar," he hissed against her skin.

The puff of air against Nami's neck was enough to make her whine with pleasure and Law made a noise of pure frustration and lust.

"I can _smell _how bad you want me. Why do you keep running away?"

Nami's head fell back against his shoulder as his hands roamed dangerously over her body. She could do this. She turned reluctantly, her heart pounding, and shoved him back.

"Fine! You win! One kiss, and we're done!"

Law laughed. "Nami-ya, you broke the rules." His golden eyes glinted with mischief and she trembled. His voice was a purr. "I think it's only fair that you're punished."

Nami tried to step back, even as parts of her throbbed at the thought of being spanked by the imposing demon.

"What do you want?" She said, her eyes wide.

He pretended to think about it. "Two kisses."

She tried not to look eager, but her traitorous body trembled with desire at the dark promise in his husky voice. Nami licked her lips, and Law's piercing gaze dropped to watch. With a groan he tangled his hands in her thick mane of hair, pulling her closer to him, wrapping him other arm tight around her.  
Nami couldn't help but hesitate. A dark cloud passed through her mind, bring with it memories of a big man with a terrible smile. Law looked at her gravely and the teasing look fell from his eyes.

"…Kiss me." He looked almost defeated and Nami knew that she was being given a chance to run.

She kissed him.

Law roared back to life, pulling her into a bruising kiss. The warmth of his sensual mouth against her own sent a current through Nami's body. His lips moving against her was almost violent in its intensity, and the rough hand tangled in her hair gave Nami a delicious thrill as he dominated her. He tugged hard and the pain pleasure made her cry out. She wanted _more._ She bit his lip, hard enough to sting, and his hips jerked violently. Nami let out a breathy gasp at the sensation, and Law ground against her in the most delicious way. He ran a hand down the curve of her back pulling her flush against him, moulding her curves against his hard body. Nami whimpered as he gave away just how much he desired her, her whole body throbbing from his affections. She felt dizzy as Law ravaged her, hands roaming and squeezing. She cried out when he pinched her nipple, and she felt him grin against her mouth. In revenge Nami snaked a hand under his shirt, trailing her nails down over the ripples of his abs, tracing his treasure trail dangerously low. The heady rush of power at the sound of his desperate groan sent a stab of heat through her stomach. Their tongues slid over each other, each using a touch of magic that was enough to make eyes blur and bodies tingle with pleasure. Desperately Nami reached down and stroked his hard length through his trousers, and Law made a strangled noise. Her blood sang to know that he wanted to be inside her. She was sure that if she hadn't been in a ball dress that they'd be fucking against the wall. The delicious thoughts, and the way Law's talented hips worked against her own made Nami lose her fragile grip on her control and she wailed with pleasure. Law ripped himself away with a noise that was barely human. He pushed away from her and put a hand over his face, but Nami could see that his face was flushed and his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Give me a minute," he ground out.

Nami knew she should be terrified by how thin his control had stretched, but it just aroused her. Her cheeks felt hot and she could hear her heartbeat like a drum in her ears. She couldn't stop trembling.

The pair stood silently trying to regain some control, gasping for air and hearts pounding in their chests. It was a long time before the yellow light faded from Law's eyes. Nami knew she must look as strange and wild, and tried not to look at his beautiful face until her craving was a little more manageable. They finally glanced at each other, a little uncertain now. Law's lips quirked up at the corners, almost shy, as he cupped her face in one broad hand. Nami's eyes fluttered shut for a moment when he ran a thumb softly over her cheek, so gently that her heart ached at the touch. With a last spark of defiance Nami flashed him a saucy look, a little ruined by her own breathlessness.

"Only one kiss left, Tora-o." Law burst out laughing at the hated nickname, and mock snarled, showing off every impressive fang.

Effortlessly he swept her off her feet and he sauntered towards the dingy hotel with long, easy strides.

"H-hey!" Nami slapped his chest. "I'm still not sleeping with you!"

She had to decency to blush. She didn't even believe herself. Judging by the crooked smile on his face, Law was willing to try his luck. Nami's heart quivered when he grinned like the devil himself.

"I never said what part of you I was going to kiss, Nami-ya."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. :) **


End file.
